Unbeatable - Read
"Unbeatable" is the first episode of LosSims2's fanfiction Glee: Unbeatable. It was released on May 1, 2012. It will be the first episode of Glee: Unbeatable's season one. The characters introduced are Colton Mathers (created by LosSims2), Lucas Halen (created by BloodAndy), Jasmine Aplinca (created by QuinnQuinn), Julie Rebecca Michaelson (created by Zinnia3), Ethan Alexander Liu (created by Zinnia3), Zinnia Storm Chapman (created by KaddyHanaFanatic), Ash Riley (created by JamesonOTP) and Riley Cruz (created by Trae209). Songs *"Fire Burns" by Nicki Minaj. Sung by Colton Mathers *"Home" by Michael Bublé. Sung by Lucas Halen *"Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift. Sung by Jasmine Aplinca *"Change" by Taylor Swift. Sung by Julie Rebecca Michaelson *"C'mon (With Fun)" by Panic! At the Disco. Sung by Ethan Alexander Liu with Vocal Adrenaline *"Chasing The Sun" by The Calling. Sung by Zinnia Storm Chapman *"Turn The Beat Around" by Gloria Estefan. Sung by Ash Riley *"I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" by Whitney Houston. Sung by New Directions Glee: Unbeatable Episode #1: Unbeatable Ok, this is a new year and all of the kids are gone. But that doesn’t mean I have to surrender. I’m gonna take my Glee Club to the top. Well, first I have to recruit some members, but that will be easy… I guess so. Will walked to the cafeteria to join his wife Emma, and coach Beiste. “What have you planned for your Glee Club this year?” Beiste asked Will, “I’m sure you’ll get a lot of kids.” “I don’t know,” Answered Will, “I think kids have lost interest for arts in these past years.” Beiste modulated as if she was going to say something, but something interrupted her before she could speak. “Well, hello William” Sue said. “I’m just here to wish you bad luck this year and to tell you to convince the kids not to join your stupid Glee Club.” Sue quickly left the cafeteria leaving Will, Emma and Beiste alone with the other teachers. ____________________________________________________________ Will walked to the notice board. There he clipped a Glee Club sign for the students to join. The sign said: Join Glee Club! An awesome place where you can show your singing abilities'' Auditions in the auditorium ALL WEEK ' '''Join now! He stayed near the board to see if somebody wrote his name on it, and after some minutes of waiting, he saw a guy write his name down on the sign. Could this be real? Did I just see one guy auditioning for Glee Club? “Colton Mathers.” Will smiled to himself. ____________________________________________________________ Colton walked down the hall to join his best friend. “Where were you?” Asked Lucas, a blacked-haired guy that seemed to be a nerd. “I just wrote down my name on the list to join Glee Club” Said Colton. “It looks like a fun thing” “Are you insane! You told me you wanted to be popular!” Yelled Lucas. “You’ll never be popular if you are in Glee Club!” Colton stood there, unable to say a word. “Sorry, that’s not me. It’s just that…” Said Lucas. “It’s OK.” Colton said. “You know what… I’ll join you on Glee Club. We made a pact. We’re best friends forever. That won’t change” Lucas said. Colton smiled to himself. “Friends are friends!” ____________________________________________________________ Will sat down in the auditorium, next to Emma and Beiste, that would help him choosing the kids. “Colton Mathers” He called. Colton, a blonde, green-eyed guy, walked on stage. “Hi, my name is Colton,” he said. “Today I’ll sing Fire Burns ''by ''Nicki Minaj.” Will and Emma changed looks, expecting a good performance. “If you don’t mind, my best friend Lucas will help me with the song.” Will nodded. As the music began Colton looked nervous, but as he started to sing, it was obvious how he felt the song. “''You shoulda left, the other day”'' He sang.'' “You let me beg, for you to stay. This is a sickening joke that you play with my emotions. And so I pray you burn in hell and you never find the ocean.” “I hope your fire,” ''Colton sang. ''“Fire burns baby” Colton and Lucas sang. “I hope your fire,” “Fire burns baby” “I hope you lay down in your sleep and you choke on every lie you told” Colton sang. “Burns, burns, burns” Lucas sang. “And when you're reaching out for me you'll see you reap everything you sow” “Burns, burns, burns” “You piece of crap, you broke me down” Colton sang.'' “Thought you said you, would hold me down. But I can see it in your eyes that your blinded by the flashing lights. And you's a stupid stupid sucker for letting this thing pass you by.”'' “I hope your fire,” ''Colton sang. ''“Fire burns baby” Colton and Lucas sang. “I hope your fire,” “Fire burns baby” “I hope you lay down in your sleep and you choke on every lie you told” Colton sang. “Burns, burns, burns” Lucas sang. “And when you're reaching out for me you'll see you reap everything you sow” “Burns, burns, burns” Will stood up and applauded as loud as he could. “Wow guys. That was awesome!” He said. “You’re totally in” “Mr. Schue” Lucas said. “Yes, Lucas?” “I would like to sing a song before I leave” “If you want to…” Will said. “Another summer day” He started singing.'' “Has come and gone away. In Paris and Rome. But I wanna go home. Mmmmmmmm”'' “May be surrounded by a million people I still feel all alone. I just wanna go home. Oh, I miss you, you know” “And I’ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you. Each one a line or two “I’m fine baby, how are you?”. Well I would send them but I know that it’s just not enough. My words were cold and flat. And you deserve more than that” “Another summer day” He started singing.'' “Has come and gone away. In Paris and Rome. But I wanna go home”'' “May be surrounded by a million people I still feel all alone. I just wanna go home. Oh, I miss you, you know” “Let me go home. '''I’ve had my run. Baby, I’m done. I gotta go home. Let me go home. It will all be all right. I’ll be home tonight. I’m coming back home” Will stood up and clapped to Lucas’ performance. “That was awesome. You have a lot of potential.” Lucas blushed. “Thanks” he said. Lucas walked out of stage and was congratulated by Colton. “Next is… Jasmine Alpinca” Will said. “It says Aplinca” Shannon whispered. “Oh, thanks.” Will said. “I mean, Jasmine Aplinca.” Jasmine frowned. “Hi, my name is Jasmine but you can call me Jass. I’m 15 and I’m openly bisexual, and if it wasn’t for my sister I wouldn’t be here.” As the music started, Jass started to dance to the rhythm. “Everybody's waiting.” '''She sang. ''“Everybody's watching. Even when you're sleeping keep your ey-eyes open” “The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children. Playing soldiers just pretending dreaming dreams with happy endings in backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords but now we've stepped into a cruel world. Where everybody stands and keeps score” “Keep your eyes open” “Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes open” “So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard. Every lesson forms a new scar. They never thought you'd make it this far. But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you. It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now. But you've got something they don't. Yeah you've got something they don't. You've just gotta keep your eyes open” “Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes” “Keep your feet ready. Heartbeat steady, Keep your eyes open. Keep your aim locked. The night goes dark. Keep your eyes open” “I must say you have a very special voice, Jass.” Will said. “We haven’t got some great country stars in Glee Club but this could be the start of one. Is Taylor your favorite singer?” “Actually, she is. My sister and I love listening to her.” Jass admitted. “Ok, I may say: Welcome to New Directions, Jas!” Jas smiled. “So, I have one more person on the list.” Will said. A dark-haired girl with beautiful brown eyes walked on-stage. “Hi, my name is Julie Rebecca Michaelson.” She said. “I’m 14 years old and I’d love to be a part of Glee Club ‘cause I know here I will be able to be heard.” Will nodded and the music started. ''“And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you” ''She sang. “Another Taylor fan”, Will whispered to Shannon. ''“Somebody else gets what you wanted again” She continued. “You know it's all the same, another time and place. Repeating history and you’re getting sick of it” “But I believe in whatever you do. And I'll do anything to see it through” “Damn, she’s pretty!” Colton said to Lucas. “And sings like an angel” Lucas nodded. “Because these things will change, can you feel it now?'' These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win” '' “We'll sing hallelujah! We'll sing hallelujah! Oh” “Tonight we standed on our knees to fight for what we worked for all these years and the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives. Will we stand up champions tonight?” “It was the night things changed, can you see it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down. It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in” “We'll sing hallelujah! We sang hallelujah! Hallelujah!” The song came to an end and the auditorium burst in cheers and applauses. “Wow! Just wow!” Will was speechless. “Ok, I must say that that was a brilliant performance. You have talent girl! Use it wisely. Welcome to New Directions!” We already have four members! That’s good. I have a great feeling about this year. Will thought. ____________________________________________________________ The cheerios started doing their routine, as Sue watched. “Stop!” She screamed. “Do you think that with that piece of crap we’ll win Nationals? Do you? Now do it from the top!” As Sue sit down to watch the cheerios again, Jas approached her. “Coach Sue?” Asked Jas. “Can’t you see I’m not available now? I’m trying to make a perfect routine. And if we don’t win Nationals, it will be your entire fault.” Sue said, ending the sentence in a scream. Jas ran away, hiding the tears of her face. She quickly entered to the girls’ bathroom. “Are you ok?” Asked Julie who had just entered to it. Jas was crying so loud she didn’t even pay attention to Julie’s question. Julie sat down besides her and tried to comfort her. “Everything will be ok.” She said. ____________________________________________________________ “Isn’t it amazing that you already have 4 members!” Emma said happily to Will. “Yeah, it’s awesome! Each one of them is so special. I love them.” Will answered. Sue approached Will. “I just have one thing to tell you, butt chin. Don’t send your spies to my cheerios. You’ll never be as professional as us. Get it?” Sue said. Will sat there, looking confused. “What do you mean?” He said. “Do you think I’m stupid?” Sue said. “Why would a stupid girl like Jasmine join cheerios?” “I don’t know.” Will said. “Maybe to fit in.” Sue kept thinking on what Will had just told her. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn’t. But she was sure she had done something wrong. ____________________________________________________________ “Ok guys, we’ll know see your competition this year. They’re Vocal Adrenaline. They may be good, but they lack passion. So don’t be scared.” Will said to New Directions. “I heard they won Nationals 5 times consecutively.” Jasmine said. “Please, don’t focus on that now, ok?” Will said. ____________________________________________________________ “Ladies and gentleman,” the presenter said, “Please welcome: Vocal Adrenaline!” “It’s getting late, and I” ''Sang Vocal Adrenaline’s lead, Ethan “Cannot seem to find my way home tonight. Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole. Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone, what would my head be like, if not for my shoulders, or without your smile. May it follow you forever, may it never leave you To sleep in the stone, May we stay lost on our way home”'' “C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me” he sang'' “I’d like to believe in all the possibilities”'' “If I should die tonight” ''Sang another guy “May I first just say I’m sorry. For I, never felt like anybody. I am a man of many hats although I. Never mastered anything, when I am ten feet tall, I’ve never felt much smaller, since the fall. Nobody seems to know my name. So don’t leave me to sleep all alone. May we stay lost on our way home?”'' “C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me” ''Sang Ethan with Vocal Adrenaline “I’d like to believe in all the possibilities”'' “C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me” ''Sang the other guy with Vocal Adrenaline “I’d like to believe in all the possibilities”'' “Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate” Sang Ethan “It could leave, it could leave, come the morning” Sang Vocal Adrenaline “Celebrate the night” Sang the other guy'' “It’s the fall before the climb”'' “Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning” Sang Vocal Adrenaline “If I fall forward, you fall flat” Sang Ethan “And if the sun should lift me up” Sang Vocal Adrenaline'' “Would you come back? C'mon!”'' During a musical break, New Directions was able to watch Vocal Adrenaline’s dancing abilities, still impressed of their singing. “C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me” Sang Ethan'' “I’d like to believe in all the possibilities”'' “C’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me” Sang Ethan with Vocal Adrenaline'' “I’d like to believe in all the possibilities”'' “So c’mon, c’mon, with everything falling down around me” Sang the other guy with Vocal Adrenaline'' “I’d like to believe in all the possibilities”'' “It’s getting late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight.” Finished Ethan The music came to an end and the place burst in applauses. The New Directions were unable to say a word. ____________________________________________________________ “Emma, this is terrible!” Will complained “The kids don’t want to do anything. They are confident they have no chance to beat Vocal Adrenaline!” “I told you not to take them to Vocal Adrenaline’s show.” Emma said. “I thought this year would be a good one, but I guess I was wrong.” “Will, keep calm and listen to the music. An angry Will is the last thing we need. “What?” “Nothing.” ____________________________________________________________ “Hey guys!” Will saluted as he entered to the choir room. “I know you feel you have no chances, but I will lead this choir to the top!” “Mr. Schue, we changed our minds about Vocal Adrenaline.” Said Colton “You’re right! They lack passion.” “Anyway, we’ll never beat Vocal Adrenaline if we’re not 12.” “Well, we found two students that want to join New Directions!” “Well, that’s awesome!” Said Will “Who’s first” “Me” said a pretty blue-eyed girl, “My name is Zinnia Storm Chapman, and I would love to be a part of New Directions. As you can see, I was born as an artist. I can paint, I can dance, and I can obviously sing!” “Take it away,” Said Will ''“The sky is her blue eyes'” Sang Zinnia “Begin to open. The storm is upon me. But I'm chasing the sun. And she's got me down on my knees trying to crawl through all of the winter through all of the fall...” “She's like a sweet summer”'' ''She sang ''“A sweet summer day and I can't let her I can't let her go to waste. She's like a sweet summer day” “Now there's no turning back. I'm lost somewhere deep inside of you. The clouds have been lifted. And you're breaking through...” ''“She's like a sweet summer”'' She sang “A sweet summer day and I can't let her I can't let her go to waste. She's like a sweet summer day” “Awesome, Zinnia!” Will said. “Congrats, you’re in New Directions!” “Thanks” Zinnia said. “I may say it was brave to sing a song by a boy-band and don’t change the lyrics.” Said Will “Actually, I’m openly lesbian, so I don’t care singing guy songs. I mean what I sing.” Zinnia went to sit to the chairs, while a guy walked to the front of the choir room. “My name is Ashton Michael Riley, but you can call me Ash. I’ve been all my life trying to fit in, and I think this is a good opportunity. It’s not easy living my life, you don’t imagine.” He looked at Will for a sign to start. Will nodded. “Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down” He sang “''Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down''. Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down. Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down” “Turn the beat around. Love to hear the percussion. Turn it upside down. Love to hear the percussion. Love to hear it” “Blow horns you sure sound pretty. Your violins keep movin’ to the nitty gritty. When you hear the scratch of the guitars scratchin’. Then you’ll know that rhythm carries all the action, so. Woah yeah” “Turn the beat around. Love to hear the percussion. Turn it upside down. Love to hear the percussion. Love to hear it” “Turn the beat around. Love to hear the percussion. Turn it upside down. Love to hear the percussion. Love to hear it” “Flute player play your flute ’cause. I know that you want to get your thing off. But you see I’ve made up my mind about it. It’s got to be the rhythm, no doubt about it, woah woah. ’cause when the guitar player start playing. With the syncopated rhythm, with the scratch, scratch, scratch. Makes me wanna move my body yeah, yeah, yeah. And when the drummer starts beating that beat. He nails that beat with the syncopated rhythm. With the rat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat on the drums, hey” “Turn the beat around. Love to hear the percussion. Turn it upside down. Love to hear the percussion. Love to hear it. Love to hear it. Love to hear it. Love to hear it” “Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down. Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down. Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down. Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down” “Turn the beat around. Love to hear the percussion. Turn it upside down. Love to hear the percussion. Love to hear it” Will clapped as loud as he could. “Wow! That was so good!” He said. “I felt like I was in Heaven” “Thanks” Ash said, blushing. ____________________________________________________________ “Ok guys, this is the first group number” Will said. “Don’t care if it isn’t perfect. Ok?” The six New Directions members nodded and the music started. “Clocks strikes upon the hour” Colton sang'' “And the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out”'' “How to chase my blues away” Ash sang'' “I've done alright up 'til now. It's the light of day that shows me how”'' “'And when the night falls loneliness calls” Lucas sang “Oh! Wanna dance with somebody” New Directions sang'' “I wanna feel the heat with somebody . Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody . With somebody who loves me”'' “I've been in love and lost my senses” Julie sang'' “Spinning through the town. Soon or later the fever ends”'' “And I wind up feeling down” Jass sang'' “I need a man who'll take a chance. On a love that burns hot enough to last”'' “So when the night falls” Zinnia sang'' “My lonely heart calls”'' “Oh! Wanna dance with somebody” New Directions sang'' “I wanna feel the heat with somebody . Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody . With somebody who loves me”'''' ____________________________________________________________ “Can you believe it? I’m part of New Directions!” Ash said to Riley. “Yeah, that’s awesome…” Riley said in a sarcastic way. “Cm’on!” Ash said. “You should try out!” “Are you sure?” Riley asked. “I’m sure.” Category:Episodes - Read Category:Season One Episodes - Read Category:Season Premieres - Read Category:Audition Episodes - Read